Anécdotas de un romance
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots sobre la pareja de Sirius y Remus. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy]
1. M

**¡Hola! Sé que no debería seguir subiendo cosas, pero aquí me hallo con un nuevo fic (ya terminado) que he escrito como regalo a mi bella alma gemela y dramamate:**

 _ **MrsDarfoy**_

 _ ***aplausos imaginarios***_

 **La pareja, como ya sabréis, es Wolfstar que es una de nuestras OTP's extremas. Aunque también se mencionará el Jily y habrá apariciones de mi BROTP JamesxSirius.**

 **Es un conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y OS que no están necesariamente conectados entre sí y en los que no hay casi nada de drama.** **Algunos no están recomendados para menores de dieciocho años xD**

 **Actualizaré cada cuatro días.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Querida Majo, no sé que es esto, posiblemente tú tampoco lo sepas, también cabe la posibilidad de que lo vaya atrasando como todos mis fic. No me juzgues por mi forma de escribir, es mi primera vez con el Wolfstar de forma extensa(? Cualquier critica me la puedes hacer llegar por un mensaje y acompañado de una cabeza de paloma :)**

 **P.D: Will you marry me?**

 ***anillo**novia**corazón negro**cabeza de paloma***

* * *

 **-Anécdotas de un romance-**

 _ **M de Magia.**_

Un Sirius Black de nueve años, que había crecido en una de las más poderosas del mundo mágico, creía que le faltaban pocas cosas que descubrir de todas las que la magia podía hacer. Pero cuando entró en Hogwarts eso cambió completamente.

En su primer año, después de ser enviado a Gryffindor, Sirius conoció a James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Rápidamente se estableció entre ellos una hermandad que perduraría más allá de las paredes del colegio y que le enseñaría a Sirius que hay muchos tipos de magia en el mundo aparte de la que sale de una varita. A finales de ese año, Sirius aprendió el valor de la verdadera amistad y la magia que rodeaba a esta (y no olvidemos que también descubrió que _sí_ se podía cabrear más a sus padres; un Black en Gryffindor, ¡quién lo diría!)

Con la llegada del segundo año, también lo hicieron las primeras bromas y gamberradas de los que terminaron siendo los Merodeadores. Por los pasillos se empezaron a resonar sus pasillos y los profesores empezaron a ficharlos cuando algo sucedía en Hogwarts. Ese año Sirius descubrió la magia de las bromas (y, aunque fuera de mala persona, también descubrió la magia de meterse con Severus Snape).

Cuando estaba en tercero, descubrió que Remus Lupin, uno de sus mejores amigos, era un hombre lobo; y ese descubrimiento unió muchas piezas que estaban sueltas en el puzle que Lupin era para Sirius. Su insana curiosidad también lo llevó a escapar de Hogwarts para seguir a Remus hasta el sitio donde iba cada luna llena a transformarse. En una noche de octubre, Sirius descubrió fascinado la magia de la licantropía (y, también, descubrió la maldición y el dolor que Remus cargaba con él desde que era un niño).

Su cuarto año fue uno de descubrimientos: descubrió su capacidad de ligar, de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a las chicas y de que solo con una sonrisa podía conseguir muchas cosas (golosinas gratis en Honeydukes, por ejemplo). También descubrió que a partir de las tres de la madrugada Filch se quedaba medio dormido en el quinto piso, lo que dejaba la biblioteca sin vigilancia. En una de aquellas noches que se pasó metido en la Sección Prohibida descubrió un libro sobre animagia que se llevó, investigó y finalmente utilizó. A finales de su cuarto año, Sirius Black había ligado, había besado y había correteado en forma de perro con sus amigos. (También, aquel año, Lunático pasó a tener tres compañeros inseparables durante sus noches de luna llena: Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano).

Posiblemente el quinto año en Hogwarts fuese el mejor de todos. El más divertido, el más emocionante y el más inolvidable. Aquel curso Sirius descubrió cuatro cosas muy importantes:

La primera de todas fue que había un objeto muggle llamado gramófono, en el que ponías unas discos muy grandes llamadas vinilos y que producía música (a mediados de octubre ya era normal escuchar a The Rolling Stones y The Beatles en la habitación de los Merodeadores).

La segunda cosa fue descubrir que, con los hechizos adecuados, se podía hacer una buena conversión de la vieja moto muggle del padre de James a una motocicleta voladora (y aunque aprender a controlarla resultó en un brazo roto y muchos hematomas, al final podía ir a donde quisiera).

Su tercer descubrimiento fue sobre Remus Lupin, del que se había burlado muchas veces por ser, en su opinión, el merodeador menos merodeador ( _«hasta Peter hace más travesuras que tú, Lunático»_ le dijo una vez), pero que ese año le demostró que podía ser el más granuja de ellos cuando, por cosas de la vida (Sirius le rompió su libro favorito), decidió que enviarles cartas de amor (firmadas bajo el nombre del joven Black) a todas las chicas que cursaban cuarto, quinto y sexto año era una buena forma de amagarle el mes (y la vida) a Canuto.

Y la última, pero no menos importante, también involucrada a Remus Lupin, más concretamente al chico que, bajo esas ropas grandes y esa apariencia descuidada, escondía un cuerpo que para Sirius resultaba demasiado apetecible, demasiado perfecto, _demasiado Lupin._ Y él estaba deseando probarlo, sentirlo, atacarlo.

Fue por ello que ese año Sirius aprendió la magia de ser paciente y de desear en secreto, porque lo suyo con Remus era demasiado bonito para destrozarlo por un simple calentón o así lo consideraba él. (¡Ah!, y también aprendió la maravillosa magia de encargarse de sí mismo todas las noches después de que Remus saliese del baño con el agua corriéndole por el pecho lleno de cicatrices y sus facciones completamente relajadas).

Y finalmente, en su último año en Hogwarts, cuando el rumor de una guerra próxima nublaba los días y el ambiente se oscurecía, Sirius Black descubrió la magia del amor (sí, así de cursi como suena). Descubrió cómo se sentían los labios de Remus sobre los suyos y las manos de este sobre su cuerpo en un toque demasiado sexual para su salud mental; aprendió los puntos débiles de Lupin y delineó cada parte de él hasta que se supo cada recoveco de memoria. Y cada noche (al menos en las que conseguían dejar a James y a Peter fuera de la habitación), Sirius se encargó de recordarle a Remus lo perfecto que él era a ojos de Black.

Aquel año, cuando el nombre de Voldemort comenzó a ser conocido y la guerra ya no era un rumor en los pasillos, Sirius descubrió que había una magia más poderosa que todas las que había conocido y que besar los labios de Remus Lupin como si fuera la última vez era la mayor magia que jamás experimentó.

Porque estar con Remus para Sirius era como un estallido de magia.

La magia más poderosa del universo y de la que nunca se cansaría.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Siento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografía y todo eso, pero no he tenido tiempo para revisar nada. También es la primera vez que escribo todo narración sin diálogos, así que mis disculpas si se os ha hecho pesado :)**

 **¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. R

**¡Hola! Con dos días de retraso, pero bah. Se me había olvidado, sorry xD**

 **Gracias a aquellos que leyeron y comentaron el primer cap :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Para MrsDarfoy, la irresponsable de la vida.**_

* * *

 _ **-Anécdotas de un romance-**_

 **R de Recuerdo.**

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin vivió muchos momentos inolvidables. Recuerdos de esos que se te graban en la memoria y que eres capaz de recitar una y otra vez. Sucesos que guardas en tu memoria y que atesoras con toda tu alma.

En el colegio, Remus aprendió lo que era la amistad y el valor de esta. Descubrió el humor enrevesado de James, el vocabulario soez de Sirius y las manías extrañas de Peter. También aprendió a leer los gestos de Lily y qué tipo de sonrisa había que dedicarle a Pince para que te dejase un libro más tiempo del establecido.

Sin duda, sus años en Hogwarts fueron una fábrica constante de momentos que marcarían una parte de su vida. Sucesos que nunca se podrían repetir por mucho que le gustase la idea y que siempre tendrían la etiqueta de inolvidable en su mente. Pero había un recuerdo que Remus atesoraba más que ningún otro. Un momento que inundaba su mente cada noche y que le hacía sonreír de manera instantánea al pensar en él.

Sucedió una noche de marzo; Remus estaba viendo la nieve caer desde la torre de Astronomía mientras tenía uno de sus libros favoritos sobre su regazo. Esa mañana había discutido con Sirius porque la noche anterior había vuelto a dejar su uniforme de quidditch, totalmente embarrado, sobre la cama de Lupin y él, naturalmente, se había cabreado pero como Black estaba dormido esperó para echárselo en cara la mañana siguiente.

Sirius, como ya era normal en él, le había quitado importancia al asunto y, como cada vez que sucedía, le había dicho que era la última vez que pasaba. Pero la paciencia de Remus tenía un límite y Sirius lo había sobrepasado; el prefecto explotó contra su amigo y le echó en cara el suceso del uniforme y unos cuantos más que también le cabreaban. Ambos chicos habían terminado gritándose por los pasillos para finalmente ignorarse la mayor parte del día.

Por esa razón, Lupin había decido subir a la torre a despejarse un rato, al menos unos minutos antes de tener que ir a la habitación que compartía con los chicos y enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Sirius y a las intentos estúpidos de James y Peter de reconciliarlos. Sin embargo, las cosas nunca salen como uno planea, por ello Remus al mirar hacia las escaleras se encontró con Sirius mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, pero no sonaba ni cabreado ni molesto; simplemente cansado.

—Vine a buscarte —contestó Canuto escuetamente y Remus volvió su vista al libro.

—¿Para qué?

—Hablar, principalmente. —Remus escuchó los pasos de Sirius hasta que se paró a su lado—. No me gusta que estemos cabreados.

—No estoy cabreado contigo —replicó con suavidad—, solo molesto. Sabes que no me gusta que dejes tus cosas sobre mi cama, y aun así lo haces.

—Lo sé —murmuró el otro—. Pero aunque te diga que no lo volveré a hacer ambos sabemos que estaría mintiendo.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Sirius dio un par de pasos más y se sentó frente a Sirius, el espacio entre ellos siendo considerablemente escaso.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar molesto conmigo?

Remus tuvo ganas de echarse a reír al ver los ojos de corderito que el otro chico le había puesto.

—Nada, Sirius. No es como si pudiese estar mucho tiempo molesto contigo.

La sonrisa de Black era grande y reluciente, pudiendo competir fácilmente con la luz de la Luna.

—¿Entonces puedo hacer una cosa que llevo deseando desde hace semanas? —inquirió.

Remus frunció el ceño y rápidamente barajó en su mente todas las estupideces que Sirius podría querer hacer, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando sintió las manos del chico en sus mejillas y sus labios estampándose con los suyos.

Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo y se dejó llevar con facilidad, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por Sirius. Se separaron tras unos cuantos segundos, sus labios todavía rozándose cuando movían ligeramente su rostro.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —cuestionó Remus, pero en su voz solo había una nota de curiosidad. No había repulsión, no había arrepentimiento, no había miedo.

—Ya te lo dije, hace semanas que quería hacerlo —contestó el otro y volvió a rozar los labios de Remus al hablar—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

—No es eso —replicó y movió sus manos hasta los hombros de Sirius—. Sabes que no es eso.

—Entonces no le des más vueltas y disfruta.

Sus labios volvieron a colisionar en un beso suave y Remus decidió hacerle caso a Sirius y no darle vueltas al asunto. Guardando en su memoria el sabor, la suavidad y la pasión de los labios de Black.

Decidió atesorarlo como su más valioso recuerdo.

Ese que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. S

**¡Hola! Sé, no actualizo a tiempo, blahblahblah. Sorry, perdí el cap y lo reescribí por lo que me acordaba xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _ **Para MrsDarfoy, que con este capítulo ya me debe dos reviews :)**_

* * *

 **S de Sirius.**

Sirius Black es un gamberro. Un mujeriego. Un idiota. Un pervertido. Un merodeador. Un animago. Un perro.

Era muchas cosas y Remus lo sabía. Conocía todas las facetas de primera mano. Desde ese día en el que se había conocida, hacía ya cinco años, hasta ese momento en el que lo veía tirado sobre su cama completamente desnudo. Conocía todo de ese hombre, y no debería sorprenderse de las cosas que hacía o decía.

O al menos eso creía. Porque Sirius siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderlo.

—Te quiero, Remus —repitió al ver que el licántropo se mantenía en silencio—. Y antes de que digas algo, no te quiero como quiero a James o a Peter. Te quiero como Potter quiere a Evans, por muy complejo, estúpido o incomprensible que sea.

—¿Lo que siente James por Lily o lo que tú sientes por mí? —preguntó y Sirius sonrió.

—Los dos. —Remus sintió como una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y parpadeó cuando el otro chico palmeó un lado de la cama—. Ahora ven a aquí, Lunático. Todavía tengo ganas de _jugar contigo._

Lupin rodó los ojos y se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar a la altura de Sirius.

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —le preguntó contra sus labios.

—Al lobo que se comió a la oveja.

—Tú no eres un lobo. —Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una lengua descender por tu cuerpo.

—No, Lupin, el lobo de los dos siempre has sido tú. —Le mordió el labio con fuerza sacándole un gemido antes de soltarle el labio y lamérselo—. Yo soy la oveja negra, ¿recuerdas?

Remus sonrió.

Sí, Sirius Black es un gamberro. Un mujeriego. Un idiota. Un pervertido. Un merodeador. Un animago. Un perro. También era un pervertido y en muchas ocasiones Remus se planteaba como era que seguían siendo amigos. Luego se acordaba de la razón:

Ese idiota siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderlo. Ya fuera con una moto que volaba o con un te quiero murmurado al aire una noche de invierno. Daba exactamente igual.

Sirius era Sirius.

Y eso le encantaba.

 _(Y quizá, sólo quizá, era por eso que no dudaba en responder a ese te quiero. ¿Quién sabe?)_

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos,_**

 ** _AliciaBlackM._**


	4. D

**¡Hola! Siguiente capítulo por aquí. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **D de duro.**

Había muchas cosas que molestaban a Sirius Black; algunas insignificantes e ilógicas y otras que parecían más razonables y comunes entre las personas. Pero si había una que se coronaba como la molestia número uno de Sirius Black era la manía que tenía Remus Lupin de complicarle las cosas. Todas las que podía.

Para Sirius era duro ver como Remus se estiraba todas las mañanas, enseñando que tan largo y esbelto era su cuerpo. Era difícil no sucumbir a la tentación de acorralarlo en una pared y besarlo hasta quitarle todo el aire de los pulmones cuando se mordía el labio. Era complicado para él mantener sus manos alejadas del cuerpo del otro chico cuando se cambiaba de ropa en la habitación que compartían.

O esas veces que decidía que en junio hacia demasiado calor como para llevar la camisa perfectamente abrochada: ¡el maldito inconsciente dejaba los dos botones superiores desabrochados y se subía las mangas hasta dejar parte de sus brazos descubiertos!

También suponía un arduo trabajo no dejar marcas en todas las zonas de su cuerpo que pudiese porque el chico se cabrearía con él y le diría algo como: «Sirius, no me dejes marcas porque la gente va a comenzar a hacer suposiciones y sabes que odio los rumores y más si el tema de conversación soy yo.»

Una tontería, en opinión de Sirius, es decir, ¿quién no hablaría de Remus Lupin? Era perfecto. Inteligente, organizado, responsable y lo más importante de todo, era amigo de Sirius. No podía existir alguien como él.

Aunque claro, la gente no veía lo malo que también había en Remus. Esas cosas que hacía y que complicaban tanto la vida de Sirius. Esas acciones que hacían sus días _tan duros._

Y es que Sirius no comprendía como alguien que parecía tan bueno podía albergar tanta maldad en su cuerpo y encima fingir que no sabía qué hacía. Porque siempre que Sirius le reclamaba a Remus sobre alguna de esas acciones este se desentendía o miraba a Black como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

Sin embargo Sirius sabía que Remus era consciente de las cosas que hacía y que alteraban su mundo. Después de todo, Lupin siempre sonreía cuando llevaba a cabo la peor de sus acciones. Esa que paraba el mundo entero de Sirius y que lo reducía a nada.

Porque cada vez que Sirius tenía una erección por culpa de Remus, cada vez que Lupin decidía que era gracioso jugar con él hasta que jadeaba su nombre y los pantalones le apretaban dolorosamente; el hombre lobo sonreía y se alejaba, murmurando una excusa poco creíble y dejándolo con su problema.

El problema más duro al que se tenía que enfrentar cada día.

El que más le cabreaba.

El que más le jodía.

Y el que más le gustaba.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


	5. A

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de cada drabble es mía.**

* * *

 **A de Animal.**

 _«Sirius era un animal»,_ pensó Remus.

Y no lo decía porque el otro fuera un animago ilegal que se dedicaba a convertirse en un perro negro y pulgoso cuando le entraban ganas. Sino por "la obra de arte" (o así lo llamaba Black) que había hecho en el cuerpo de Lupin. El hombre lobo estaba cubierto de arañazos, chupetones, mordidas y marcas por todas partes. Desde sus casi inexistente culo hasta su cuello, pasando también por sus pezones, hombros, clavículas, espalda y gemelos.

Sí, sus gemelos también tenían marcas, ¿por qué? Porque Sirius Black tenía un fetiche con los gemelos de Remus aunque nunca lo dijese en alto. Remus suspiró y se tapó con el albornoz que le había robado a James de su maleta. El Remus Lupin de cuarto año hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo y hubiese matado a palazos a Sirius, pero él era el Remus Lupin de último año y mientras Sirius tenía un fetiche con sus gemelos, Lunático lo tenía con verse marcado de pies a cabeza por ese animal.

 _Su animal._

Porque le encantaba.

Las marcas, las mordidas, los chupetones, los arañazos. Le excitaba verlo, para qué mentir. Y sabía que para Sirius hacerle esas cosas era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Incluso si luego tenía que aguantar sus falsas quejas sobre _la obra de arte._

Porque claramente él se iba a quejar de las marcas, aunque Black no le hiciese ni puto caso y a él le gustase secretamente verse así. Porque el hecho de llamar a Sirius _su animal_ y saberse marcado por sus dientes por todo el cuerpo le encantaba. Era algo primitivo en ellos.

Después de todos, si se paraba a pensarlo, ambos eran animales.

Unos animales hambrientos del otro.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **AliciaBlackM.**


	6. (R)

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._

* * *

 _Dedicado a MrsDarfoy que sigue siendo una morosa de reviews._

* * *

 **Anécdotas de un romance**

* * *

 **R** de **R** emus.

Remus es un licántropo. Un lobo. Un estudiante modelo. Un despistado. Y la mente detrás de algunas de las mejores travesuras de James y Sirius.

También es la única persona capaz de calmar a Sirius Black cuando las cosas están muy turbias y su apellido pesa más que nunca sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera James, con quien Sirius siempre ha compartido esa fraternidad inefable desde que tenían once años, puede tranquilizarlo cuando siente que está en el ojo de la tormenta. O cuando él es la tormenta.

Solo Remus, con sus manos torpes, sus palabras suaves y sus «todo irá bien» que suenan factibles en sus labios y a mentira en los ajenos; solo él puede calmarlo cuando siente que aquello que puede ir mal irá mal. James alguna vez había dicho que Canuto era un perro dócil sometido al lobo y quizá no se equivocaba. Cuando se trataba de Lunático, Sirius era simplemente un perro fiel y tranquilo que se mantenía a su lado.

Remus era la primera persona que Sirius conoció en su vida que al mirarle a los ojos parecía estar viendo al verdadero Black que se escondía debajo de él, lejos de la etiqueta de «oveja negra» o «gamberro ligón». Remus vio el miedo, la inseguridad, la ansiedad, el deseo, el cariño… Sirius era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de Lupin y es por eso que sabía que el lobo era capaz de pronunciar las palabras exactas en cada momento.

Es por eso que sabía que en el peor de los momentos Remus llegaría con su sonrisa cansada, las palamditas torpes en su espalda y algún beso demasiado casto para el gusto de Sirius al que todos le sabían a poco. Llegaría con sus «no te amargues con eso, Canuto, no vale la pena». Sería simplemente Remus Lupin y eso es todo lo que Sirius necesitaba para volver a sonreír.

Simplemente tenía que ser él para que Black recordase que entre todo lo malo en su vida tenía cosas muy buenas.


	7. F

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, smut, limón, sexo, como queráis llamarlo.

* * *

 _Dedicado a MrsDarfoy que sigue siendo una morosa de reviews._

* * *

 **Anécdotas de un romance**

* * *

 **F** de **F** ollar.

Era sucio, obsceno, probablemente la cosa más guarra que hiciera en su vida, pero no podía parar. No cuando Sirius lo estaba mirando desde arriba, con sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer y su boca abierta soltando jadeos roncos. Imposible parar cuando estaban completamente desnudos en una de las duchas del vestuario de Gryffindor y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos no podía compararse con el del agua que caía sobre ellos.

Se sacó de la boca el miembro de Sirius, ignorando el sonido parecido a un «pop» que sonó cuando se separó. Bombeó la polla de Black con lentitud, observando sus ojos turbios y la mueca desesperada de su rostro.

—Lunático —jadeó el otro hombre y Lupin sonrió—. M-más rápido.

—¿Más rápido? —preguntó y redujo incluso más el ritmo—. Me parece que ya vamos lo suficientemente rápido.

 _«Hijo de puta»,_ pensó Sirius, pero no dijo nada.

Aquellos que pensaban que Remus era un chico tranquilo y amable no tenían ni puta idea de la persona que había debajo de esa fachada. Sin embargo, Sirius sí que lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Porque ese chico bueno era el mismo que ahora estaba arrodillado frente a él, con las mejillas rojas, completamente mojado y los labios hinchados después de haberse metido su polla en la boca. Era el bastardo que no lo dejaba alcanzar el orgasmo y que se dedicaba a toquetearlo con una obscenidad que haría desmayar hasta al humano más pervertido.

—Joder Lupin, deja que me corra —exigió Sirius y el otro estudiante sonrió.

—¿Quieres correrte, Black? ¿Quieres correrte en mi mano o quieres hacerlo en mi boca? —murmuró y sus palabras sonaron tan eróticas que Sirius sintió un tirón en su polla—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál eliges?

Black tuvo la agilidad de mover una de sus manos y presionarla en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Lupin, empujándolo contra su pene y sonriendo al ver los labios del hombre chocar contra la piel de su miembro.

—Ya sabes qué quiero —susurró con voz ronca y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro contrario.

Remus volvió a llevarse el pene de Sirius a la boca, tratando de tragar todo lo que podía sin ahogarse y maldiciendo mentalmente al pelinegro por ser tan _grande_ y _grueso._ Movió su cabeza con lentitud al principio hasta que sintió la mano de Sirius en su cabeza una vez más, comenzando a marcar el ritmo que quería que llevase.

Dejó que el chico controlase el momento, una de sus manos atendiendo su propio pene mientras seguía chupando el miembro ajeno. Remus no tardó mucho en sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y en el de Sirius, anticipando el orgasmo de ambos. Aumentó la velocidad tanto en su mano como en su vaivén en la polla de Sirius, precipitándolos a ambos al éxtasis en cuestión de minutos.

Remus se separó con un chasquido y se relamió los labios tras tragar todo el semen de Sirius. Black jadeó sonoramente ante la imagen y, con la misma mano que había mantenido en la cabeza de Lupin, empujó a Remus para que se levantase y pudieran besarse.

Juntaron sus bocas con rapidez, comenzando un beso lujurioso donde trataban de dominar al otro; sus cuerpos recuperándose con una rapidez sorprendente, listos para una nueva ronda. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero juntaron sus frentes y respiraron sobre los labios del otro.

—Date la vuelta —susurró Black y Remus acató la orden de inmediato.

Sirius movió las manos para hacer un accio sin varita y así poder atraer el lubricante que estaba perdido en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Black. Cuando el bote estuvo en su mano, el chico lo destapó y vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano.

Remus primero sintió un dedo bordeando su entrada antes de que finalmente se comenzará abrir paso en él, con una velocidad calculada y dándole tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse al intruso. A los pocos minutos, cuando Lupin ya se encontraba gimiendo, Sirius enterró un segundo dedo comenzando a moverlo junto al otro en forma de tijeras para dilatar al chico, y cuando sintió que el interior de Remus ya estaba más suelto introdujo un tercer dedo.

Comenzó a mover los tres dedos con rapidez, escuchando los gruñidos y jadeos de Lupin mientras arrastraba los dígitos en su interior. Con una sonrisa petulante, Sirius dobló los dedos en el ángulo correcto para golpear la próstata del hombre, escuchándolo gemir con fuerza y sintiendo como se empujaba en busca de más contacto.

—No desesperes, Lupin.

Sirius retiró los dedos del interior caliente de Remus y tras dar un par de sacudidas a su pene comenzó a penetrar al chico; sus manos sosteniendo las contrarias sobre su cabeza para que no pudiese moverse. Remus jadeó con fuerza y su cuerpo se tensó por la mezcla de placer y dolor que lo inundaba; Black esperó pacientemente a que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión antes de comenzar a moverse.

Remus tiró de su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando se acostumbró a la sensación e jadeó al sentir la deliciosa fricción. Black entendió la indirecta y comenzó a moverse, suavemente al principio y más rápido después, embistiendo en el interior de Lupin con fuerza y gruñendo al ver la espalda arqueada del chico y escuchando los roncos gemidos que escapaban del hombre lobo.

—Joder —murmuró Sirius.

Cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas, colocando las piernas de Lupin a su placer y sonriendo cuando escuchó a Remus gemir con fuerza en el momento en el que su polla encontró su próstata. Dirigió todas las estocadas a ese punto, amando ver como el otro hombre se deshacía en gemidos roncos y sacudidas de su cuerpo.

El orgasmo se fue construyendo en ambos con pasos agigantados; de alguna forma Sirius bajó una de sus manos hasta el miembro desatendido de Remus y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo contrario cuando el clímax golpeó a Lupin.

El apretón sobre su polla, el jadeo de Sirius recitando su nombre y sus propias ganas de correrse catapultaron a Black rápidamente al orgasmo, llegando hasta él pocos minutos después que Remus y jadeando el nombre de este mientras se corría.

Salió de Remus con un sonido obsceno y una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus músculos estaban completamente relajados después del reciente orgasmo y la vista de Remus, completamente destrozado tras el sexo, era una imagen que no quería olvidar.

—Te dije que las duchas del vestidor están para usarse, Lupin.

—No soy parte del equipo, Black —replicó el otro y se giró con una sonrisa, apoyándose en la pared mientras trataba de recuperar la fuerza en sus piernas—. Y tengo entendido que estas duchas son para uso exclusivo de los jugadores.

—Eres prefecto, Lunático, y eso es excusa suficiente para que puedas entrar aquí —susurró el otro y lo atrajo para darle un beso, mucho más calmado y suave que los que habían intercambiado desde que pisaron ese lugar.

—Eres idiota.

—Sí, bueno, pues este idiota te acaba de dar el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

Las risas de ambos resonaron por todo el vestuario antes de que uniesen sus labios en otro beso, ignorando el cansancio que sentían y el agua que todavía caía sobre ellos.


	8. O

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._

* * *

 _Dedicado a MrsDarfoy que sigue siendo una morosa de reviews._

* * *

 **Anécdotas de un romance**

* * *

 **O** de **O** toño.

Sirius nació en la estación del cambio. Cuando los árboles perdían sus hojas y sus colores, el paisaje se teñía de gris y el frío comenzaba a calar en los huesos de los viandantes. Sus cumpleaños siempre habían sido fiestas llenas de gente que no conocía, bromas que no entendía y risas falsas que no compartía. Personas que sus padres invitaban todos los años para dar esa imagen de buena familia que tanto adoraban.

Él siempre había odiado celebrar tal fecha y no cambió mucho cuando entró en Hogwarts. Sus amigos no se enteraron de su cumpleaños hasta que llegó y una chica de Slytherin se acercó a felicitarlo tendiéndole una caja de chocolates. Sirius, con la poca amabilidad que le caracterizaba a esa edad, aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa forzada y en cuanto la estudiante desapareció le dio la caja a Peter.

James había sido especialmente pesado con el tema de su cumpleaños, pero cuando llegó el cuarto año y Sirius seguía igual de reticente con la idea de hacer algún tipo de celebración para el tres de noviembre todos terminaron desistiendo en su idea de hacer que Black aceptase festejar su cumpleaños. Sin embargo eso cambió cuando en su cumpleaños número dieciséis un Remus algo borracho a causa del whisky de fuego le plantó un beso torpe y descoordinado antes de dejar caer su cabeza en su regazo y quedarse dormido.

El gesto había tomado desprevenido a Sirius, descolocándolo en cuanto sintió los labios de Remus abordando los suyos y anonadándolo aún más cuando vio a su amigo acomodarse sobre sus piernas para quedarse dormido a los pocos segundos como si no acabase de besarle. Y aunque su idea inicial fue dejar ese acontecimiento pasar como si nunca hubiese sucedido, la mañana siguiente cuando Remus preguntó sobre la noche anterior Sirius decidió que debía recordarle esa última parte descubriendo dos cosas: el Remus sobrio besaba igual de torpe que el borracho y quizá celebrar los cumpleaños no fuese tan malo si se iba a llevar ese tipo de sorpresas.


	9. Y

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._

* * *

 _Dedicado a MrsDarfoy que sigue siendo una morosa de reviews._

* * *

 **Anécdotas de un romance**

* * *

 **Y** de **Y** o.

Fue casi a finales de su último año en Hogwarts cuando Sirius recibió una carta de sus padres. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin saber de ellos así que le sorprendió ver aquel sobre con el sello de su familia grabado sobre el papel. Se trataba de una mera nota informativa acerca de sus intenciones de arreglarle un matrimonio con Rachel Feischberg, una chica alemana de familia pudiente que había llegado a Londres meses atrás.

Sirius, claramente, les envió una nota bastante explícita donde les comunicaba porque sitios podían meterse ese compromiso. Sin embargo, Remus pudo notar ese decaimiento en el humor del chico a pesar de cómo había manejado la situación, como si una parte de él hubiera esperado otro tipo de carta.

—¿Estás bien, Canuto? —le preguntó aquella noche, cuando James estaba ocupado llevando a Lily a una cita (por fin) y con Peter estudiando en la biblioteca dejándoles el cuarto solo para ellos.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió Sirius sin dudarlo, aunque el hecho de que no mirase a Lupin a los ojos al contestar dejaba entrever la verdadera respuesta.

—No me mientas, Sirius —terció él—. Sé perfectamente cuando mientes, ¿recuerdas?

—No es nada —terminó diciendo el otro—. Simplemente he tenido la cabeza llena de tonterías.

—¿Es por la carta de tu familia?

Sirius parpadeó, clavando finalmente sus ojos en él y dedicándole una extraña sonrisa que de cualquier forma terminó revolucionando algo dentro de Lupin.

—Algo así —concedió—. Simplemente me estaba cuestionando qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese sido como Regulus; el hijo perfecto y obediente que mis padres querían. ¿Mi vida se hubiera basado en seguir órdenes y contraer matrimonio con alguien que ni siquiera conocería? ¿Fingir ser feliz cuando todo es una pantomima?

—No puedes saber qué hubiera pasado porque tus decisiones te han hecho ser algo completamente diferente, Sirius —murmuró él con suavidad—. No te quedes en el _qué hubiera pasado_ y céntrate en el presente.

Canuto asintió, pero no parecía del todo satisfecho con sus palabras; Remus suspiró, arrastrándose por la cama hasta estar completamente pegado a él en un abrazo que en otra ocasión podría haberse calificado de asfixiante. Pero en ese instante ambos sabían que ese contacto era lo que Sirius necesitaba.

—¿Quién va a querer a la oveja negra de los Black, Remus? —cuestionó él—. Cuando los tiempos oscuros lleguen y todo sea incierto, ¿quién podría querer estar a mi lado?

Y Remus sabía que eso nada tenía que ver con un problema familiar o una hipotética relación sentimental. Era simplemente Sirius Black al desnudo con sus preocupaciones, inseguridades y miedos. Era él asustado por la guerra próxima y todo lo que esa palabra conllevaba; muerte, sacrificios, sangre, desolación, soledad… Era él mostrándose sin la máscara de la indiferencia y el humor ante un lobo preocupado. El perro con las orejas agachadas buscando la calidez de unas palabras que no tardaron en llegar.

—Yo estaría a tu lado, Canuto. Yo querría a la oveja negra de los Black —murmuró con seguridad y tras unos segundos lo reafirmó—: Te quiero.

Y con la sonrisa de Sirius supo que le había entendido y ese «yo también te quiero, lunático» fue más que suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar un review :)

~Ali.


End file.
